The missing part of me
by Lyth Icebreath
Summary: Harvey Specter doesn't care about anyone, he said so himself... so why is it then, that every time he looks at her or hears her voice... that this is starting to feel a hell of a lot like love? Harvey/OFC. Rated T for now.


**I don't own the song (Taylor Swift, Enchanted) or anything else related to Suits. I only own Sam and any other OCs!**_  
_

* * *

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"_

_Across the room, your silhouette makes its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

**...**

She needs a drink.

Actually, make that- a _few_ strong drinks.

A hand gets scrubbed unceremoniously through her blond hair before she bends down to pull on her boots. Her body aches all over from the day she just had and she winches when she comes back upright.

It's been one _bitch_ of day and she's so glad that it's _finally_ over.

"Sam, we going out tonight?" She glances over her shoulder at one of the other residents as she walks into the locker room

"Hell yeah, I am in serious need of something strong to drink."

The other woman laughs "I heard Murphy had you running around like crazy today."

Sam groans and stands up from the bench "Like you _wouldn't_ even believe." She grabs her leather jacket and messenger back from her locker when the other woman gets her own things. She grins, slinging the bag over her shoulders "Come on Santana, lets go get a drink."

Grace Santana mirrors her grin "Good idea West, lets go."

They head for the elevators "Although, maybe we should go change into something else first..." She presses the elevator button before giving Sam a once over "Try to wear something cute tonight Sam, you're never going to find a guy, dressing like _that_."

"Like _what_? Unlike you _miss-even-though-I-spend-most-of-my-day-elbow-deep-in-peoples-guts-I-still-look-like-I-just-stepped-out-of-a-fashion-magazine_, I dress comfortably..." Sam crosses her arms indignantly when they step into the elevator "Besides, I'm _way_ too busy for a relationship."

Grace rolls her eyes "At least my usual choice of clothing doesn't get me as much attention from the ladies, I bet they just _love_ you in that outfit."

Sam opens her mouth, ready with a retort as usual... then she realizes that Grace actually has a point and quickly she shuts her mouth again. She looks at Grace "Okay _fine_, you may have a point."

"Exactly, and girl, I _never_ said _anything_ about any sort of relationship. I'm talking about the one and only, mind blowing, so hard and hot you can barely walk straight for a week, mindless, no commitment what so ever, _one night stand_."

Sam glances at her sideways after taking in all of the information "There was... _a lot_ of adjectives in that sentence..."

They step off of the elevator and Grace smirks "I can add a few more, if you want?" She ends with a wink and Sam shakes her head

"Nah, I think I get the idea... _thanks_ though."

"Good, cause I'm telling you Sam, a girls got needs." They reach the exit and wave goodbye to the security guard before stepping into the cool evening air "What about Mike? He's cute, isn't he?"

Sam makes a gagging movement "No! Grace, that's like suggesting I sleep with my _brother_."

"Okay then, what about Carter?"

"He's an attending."

"So? Don't you watch Grey's Anatomy?"

The blond throws her a look that can freeze water. Grace retreats a few steps "Okay, fine! So, tell me then, what type of guy, do you want?"

Sam sighs. She's not in the mood for this. Still, she thinks her words over carefully before she answers "I want someone who can challenge me... who I can talk to for hours or even just sit quietly with... someone I can feel safe with... I guess just someone I can be _myself_ with."

They reach her car, Grace gives her an incredulous look "Really? You want all that... in a one night stand?"

Sam throws her hands up in exasperation "_Grace_!"

The woman in question chuckles softly and gets into the car "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But seriously, aren't you the one that just said that, you don't want a relationship?"

Sam shakes her head again and scrubs another hand through her hair "I never said that I _don't want_ a relationship..." She shakes her head again before grinning wryly and starting the car "Lets just go get that drink, cause now I _really_ need it."

**...**

Harvey walks out onto his balcony. If there's one thing that he loves about his apartment, then it's this view. During the day, it's nice but at _night_...it's something entirely different.

It's... _spectacular_.

The lights of Manhattan shine brightly down below as he sits down on the balcony chair, a soft breeze blowing against his cheek. He enjoys times like this. Just sitting outside, letting the quiet and the noises of the city envelop him... It's also times like this that he fears because silence is deafening and he craves having someone by his side.

Someone to either just sit outside, or snuggle inside, watching a movie or just... _talking_.

He sighs and runs a hand over his face. Sure, he enjoys having a model over now and again... but deep down he wants something _more_ than just a quick, one night fling...

Something with more _meaning_.

With someone who can _challenge _him and not be afraid of being challenged in _return_... Someone other than just some bimbo who doesn't know the difference between her knee and her elbow.

His cellphone starts ringing and Harvey lets out another sigh, pulling the phone out of his pocket, he checks the caller ID.

Great, this client just _loves_ to have fun and party... hopefully he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble... hopefully.

He pinches the bridge of his nose "Specter."

He listens intently to the person on the other side of the line before nodding, mostly to himself and forcing on a cheerful voice "Sure, I'll see you there."

**...**

"Okay ladies! I'm back with sustenance!" Samantha, now dressed in something fresh and different than her work clothes, yells over the loud music of the bar. Three long neck coronas in one hand and a bowl of peanuts for Grace in the other.

Grace and one of their fellow residents, Angela, turn away from their gawking at a group of very _handsome_ and _impeccably _dressed men, in the back of the bar, to take their drinks from her.

Sam looks at the men, rich business men by the looks of it.

She sighs before pulling herself up onto a bar stool. She takes a pull from her corona and nods over to the group of men "So, spot any potential one night standers?"

Grace laughs out in delight "As a matter of fact..." She shares a silent, determined look with Angela, before looking back at Sam with a sly twinkle in her eyes. Sam feels dread form in her stomach "We've spotted the perfect one, for _you_."

Sam almost sprays the table with the yellow liquid she just wanted to swallow...

Wouldn't _that_ be awkward?

"Me?" She chokes out after managing to catch herself and swallow the beer, _thank __goodness_ "Does it look like I'm man hunting..." She gestures down at her clothes "Dressed like _this_?"

Grace quirks an eyebrow and nods but it's Angela who answers "Sam, that outfit doesn't make you look desperate. And that's a good thing, it's gonna work in your favor, just wait and see."

Sam sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose "Okay, I _really_ need something _stronger_ than this." She pushes herself back off of the stool "Tequila shots anyone?"

"No thanks." Grace declines as she eyes a man walking over to their table, his eyes trained solely on the tall and curvy Hispanic woman. Angela also shakes her head with a grimace, instead she takes a handful of peanuts

Sam turns to head to the bar. She likes Grace and Angela, she doesn't have anything against them... but their not her friends. She misses Mike. It sucks that he had so much work still left to do.

She pushes her way towards the bar, at least she's going to see him tomorrow for lunch.

Reaching the bar, she's pulls herself onto an open stool. Flagging down the bartender... or at least trying to, Sam sighs in annoyance when the woman ignores her- and several other disgruntled patrons- to continue batting eyelashes at the one guy.

"Oh _please_." Sam mutters to no one in particular. She taps on the stained bar in time with the music playing over the jukebox

A warm body squeezes in next to her and she stops her tapping to try and adjust her position to give the person more space at the bar.

The man lets out an annoyed sigh as he too, is ignored.

She speaks up before she can stop herself "You'll have to forgive tits for brains over there, it's mating season for the _pathetically_ desperate and sleazy and she's on the prowl tonight." She slaps a hand over her mouth as soon as the words are out, shocked that she said something like that to a _complete stranger_.

The man chuckles softly and she dares a look up at the mirror on the wall behind the bar to get a better look at him.

She's _not _disappointed by what she sees. The guy is totally _drool-worthy_. He is sexy, has a strong, clean shaven jaw and the prettiest brown eyes that both sparkle with amusement and have a seriousness that for some reason surprises her.

And don't even get her started on that body! Hell, if she was a nun, she'd be saying the_ Hail Mary_ before ripping off his clothes and doing who knows _what_ to him.

She turns to look at him when he grins and speaks up "Is that so?" His voice is like whiskey, strong and smooth when he leans against the small open space of the bar at his disposal.

She nods solemnly "Jip. Be _careful_, I hear they can sense fear."

He laughs "I like that."

"I only speak the truth." She grins and he extends his right hand, a smile on his _very_ handsome face

"Harvey."

Something in the back of her mind tugs at her, nagging at her that he seems familiar somehow. She shakes it off and takes his hand

"Sam, it's nice to meet you Harvey."

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Please let me know what you think! Should I keep writing it, or throw it in the trash can and burn it?**


End file.
